The Halitosis Kid
Production Episode: 55 Date: January 13, 1988 Time: 50:43 Musical Director: Ronnie Aldritch Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Libby Roberts Producer: Dennis Kirkland Director: Dennis Kirkland Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Quickie - 3 * Monologue: Brooklyn Benny * Ballad: The Ballad of the Halitosis Kid ** The Halitosis Kid ** Thunderclap ** Gay Caballero * Celebrity Menu * Hill's Angels ** Still Standing ** Raining Men * Outdoor Games with Hill's Little Angels * Quickies - 14 * National Smile Week Highlights * The Halitosis Kid * Celebrity Menu * National Smile Week , Benny Hill and Zoe Bryant]] Cast * Benny Hill * Henry McGee * Bob Todd * Jack Wright * Anna Dawson * Jon Jon Keefe * Jerrold Wells * Derek Deadman * Johnny Hutch * Sue Upton * Lorraine Doyle * Mike Mulloy * Zoe Bryant - Hill's Angel * Sharon Kiel - Hill's Angel * Jenny Drummond - Hill's Angel * Gary O'Bee * Martin Slater * Helen Carpenter - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Adam Johnstone - Hill's Little Angel * Joanna Kirkland - Hill's Little Angel * Jade Westbrook - Hill's Little Angel * Louise Whatling - Hill's Little Angel * Richard Whatling - Hill's Little Angel Quotes * Wife - "If you had kissed me like that ten years ago, you'd still be single." Husband - "Now, she tells me!" ---- * Brooklyn Benny - "Hey, Harry, I heard your warehouse burned down!" Harry - "It's tomorrow! It's tomorrow!!!" ---- * Brooklyn Benny - "And Fiorello last week. His face was in a fire." Voice - "Was he badly burned?" Brooklyn Benny - "They don't kid around at the crematorium, lady!" ---- * Brooklyn Benny - "And look at poor Julio over there. Three weeks ago, he had a hemorrhoid transplant, and it rejected him!" ---- * Brooklyn Benny - "Macho Mike? Who had two vasectomies... and jogged home after both of them?" ---- * Boyfriend - "I wish this night would never end." Girlfriend - "Why?" Boyfriend - "I start work tomorrow." ---- * Newlywed - "Well, it ought to be soft. I boiled it for over an hour!" ---- * Wall Quote - "Should we keep a watch on the Swiss? - Of Quartz, we should!" ---- * Wall Quote - "Camping - Is it loitering with a tent?" ---- * Wall Quote - "Digital watch owners, your days are numbered!" Trivia * This episode appears as part of the "Golden Titters" VHS. * First episode with the Hill's Little Angels. * First episode with Mike Mulloy and Johnny Hutch as a official replacement for Jack Wright. * According to Leonard Hill, author of "Saucy Boy," Sue Upton had to sit on the Army helmet first in order to get her daughter to sit on it, and Dennis Kirkland recorded the shot at high speed so he would have a slower scene at normal speed. * During the Hill's Angels performance, Benny Plays Toulouse-Leutrec with the bottom part of his legs hidden in the stage, similar to how American comedian Tim Conway played the character Dorf. * The investment commercial quickie with Bob Todd, Benny Hill, Jon Jon Keefe and Jerrold Wells in the elevator was a parody of an ad campaign run in Late 80s London for The Financial Times newspaper. * The exterior scenes of the "National Smile Week" sketch were filmed at Thornton Park in Surrey, England. The water ride at the end was the "Thunder River" ride. Sequence * Last Episode: Cagney and Lacey * Next Episode: Club Chicago-Go ---- Category: Episodes Category:1988 Episodes